


Baby Louis

by Irishnandos112



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, flowercrown!louis - Fandom, punk!harry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishnandos112/pseuds/Irishnandos112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis! How many times do I have to tell you, I will never love you! Your a toy for my sexual needs. Your nothing" Harry continued to yell. Why is daddy being so mean? </p><p>"But I love you daddy." I whispered looking down at my lap</p><p>"Well I don't love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Louis

Hey! New story everyone!!!!! I hope you like this story and yeah that's basically all I wanted to say. Love yah and I'll updated later on or tomorrow!


End file.
